


Pierres et Larmes

by FitzEtLeFou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drama, Everything Hurts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzEtLeFou/pseuds/FitzEtLeFou
Summary: La guerre ne s’est pas finie avec la mort de Voldemort. Pour ces adolescents-soldats d’un jour qui l’ont combattu, c’est une plaie béante que le temps ne referme pas.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Kudos: 10





	1. Pierres

Hermione balaie du regard son salon, puis soupire : « Allez ma fille, va falloir t’y mettre maintenant ! ». Le sol de bois clair est recouvert d’un mélange de vaisselle sale et de livres. Sous le canapé défraîchi, les moutons de poussière pullulent. Hermione elle-même n’a pas fière allure : son t-shirt, le même depuis quatre jours, est constellé de tâches de sauce ; le pantalon de pyjama est une relique d’avant-guerre ; sa dernière douche remonte à la semaine dernière.  
McGonagall a dû insister lourdement pour que Hermione accepte de la recevoir. Au bout du cinquième message laissé sur ses genoux par une vieille chouette à l’air pincé, la jeune sorcière avait cédé. Sauf qu’à deux heures de l’échéance, son appartement est une ruine. 

Un nouveau gros soupir accueille l’évidence : il faut s’y coller. Hermione se baisse, ramasse un élastique abandonné sur la table basse et noue sa tignasse en un chignon grossier. Ça fera l’affaire pour le moment. D’abord ranger, ensuite nettoyer, la douche pour finir. Au ralenti, elle rassemble la vaisselle. Sur le manteau de cheminée, un fond de lait rance dégage une odeur douceâtre. En face de l’âtre, la table basse de bois sombre croule sous les tasses tâchées de thé. Un peu partout, des cartons de pizza côtoient des piles de cannettes vides.  
Les coussins du canapé sont tombés depuis belle lurette, mais Hermione s’en fiche. Tout ce qui importe est d’avoir un endroit sur lequel s’écrouler en rentrant ivre du Square Grimmaurd. Hermione lévite déchets et vaisselle vers la cuisine. Surtout ne pas penser aux autres, ne pas penser au lendemain, pour ne pas fondre en larmes. « Rahhh Pattenrond, barre toi ! Bordel ! » L’insulte est ponctuée par la chute de la vaisselle et un miaulement furieux. Le persan orange file se cacher.  
Debout à l’entrée de la cuisine, entourée d’éclats de porcelaine, Hermione fond en larmes. Elle essaye de se retenir, en vain. Les larmes se transforment en sanglots rauques, elle s’effondre sur le sol. Ses pieds saignent, ses mains aussi, mais rien n’importe. Elle a mal, si mal. Si seulement tout pouvait s’arrêter, si seulement son cœur pouvait cesser de la faire tant souffrir… La guerre ne s’est pas finie avec la mort de Voldemort. Pour ces adolescents-soldats d’un jour qui l’ont combattu, c’est une plaie béante que le temps ne referme pas. 

Minerva McGonagall émerge de la cheminée dans un nuage de suie. Nettoyer la cheminée, encore une tâche reléguée aux calendes grecques par Hermione. La vieille dame jauge la situation en un éclair. Trois enjambées et elle est aux côtés de la jeune femme. Sans rien dire, Minerva s’accroupit et entoure Hermione de ses bras. Hermione se débat, larmes et morve striant son visage « Non laissez moi, laissez moi, je veux pas, c’est pas juste ! ». Sa voix est cassée par les pleurs, mais Minerva tient bon, la serre encore plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione abandonne. 

La professeure relève son ancienne élève dont les jambes flageolent. Doucement, elle glisse un bras sous son aisselle pour la soutenir et la guide vers la salle de bain. C’est la troisième fois en six mois que Minerva intervient, chaque fois pire que la précédente. 

Petit à petit, Hermione se calme. Son aînée l’a assise sur le rebord de la baignoire avant de prononcer une rapide incantation pour soigner ses coupures sanguinolentes. 

\- Hermione, tu as besoin d’aide.

Le ton est calme, mais ferme. Il rencontre le visage fermé d’Hermione, qui commence à se ronger les ongles. 

\- Personne peut m’aider, grommelle entre ses dents la plus jeune, ils sont tous aussi foutus que moi. Même toi t’en as marre, t’as vu ta tête ?

Avec un soupir, Minerva baisse le couvercle des toilettes et s’assoit dessus. C’est vrai qu’elle est épuisée, tout en elle le crie. Des mèches grises pendent mollement de son chignon. Son cardigan vert est tâché de sang et de morve à l’épaule. De profondes cernes cerclent ses yeux bleu acier. Sa bouche est tellement pincée que ses lèvres ne dessinent plus qu’une fine ligne. Elle a bien dû perdre cinq kilos depuis l’année dernière, et elle n’avait déjà pas beaucoup de gras pour commencer. 

\- Écoute Hermione, il faut faire quelque chose. Harry, Ron, c’est une chose, mais toi je sais que tu as les ressources pour t’en sortir. Tu es venue à la commémoration des deux ans le mois dernier. Les gens se souviennent de toi et apprécient.

Hermione lève un sourcil, la vieille sorcière se pince l’arrête du nez et soupire. 

\- Comme tu me le fais si délicatement remarquer, ma santé n’est pas au beau fixe. Je ne suis plus toute jeune et cette année me l’a bien fait sentir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir assumer seule le poste de directrice encore longtemps.

Un rayon de soleil vient balayer le carrelage moucheté et souligner la pâleur des deux femmes. La guerre les a épuisées, lessivées. Elles sont parmi les rares encore debout. Minerva tripote l’ourlet de sa jupe couleur chocolat, cherchant ses mots. 

\- Je… Moi aussi j’ai besoin d’aide. Avec Poudlard. Je n’y arrive pas même en effectif réduit et je sais qu’encore plus d’élèves vont choisir de revenir l’an prochain. Hermione, je suis venue te demander de devenir mon assistante, pour éventuellement prendre la relève.


	2. Soirée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione prend une décision.
> 
> TW : violence verbale, alcoolisme, PTSD

\- Hermione, je suis venue te demander de devenir mon assistante, pour éventuellement prendre la relève.

Hermione marque un temps d’arrêt. Minerva ne la quitte pas des yeux. C’est un plan risqué vu la santé mentale vacillante de la jeune femme, mais la directrice ne s’en sort plus. Le temps et la guerre ont ravagé son corps. Trop de sorts jetés, trop de sorts reçus. Peu le savent, mais sous les jupes longues et les cardigans sévères, les cicatrices sont nombreuses. Il est temps de laisser la place à la nouvelle génération, pour ne pas mourir en poste. 

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Neville, ou Ginny ? Ou même Molly, elle a l’habitude des enfants.

\- Parce que tu connais l’institution par cœur. Neville a horreur des responsabilités, Ginny essaye tant bien que mal de gérer Harry et Molly… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas lui demander de venir travailler là où Fred est mort.

\- Minerva, je ne peux pas. Regarde moi, ça fait combien de fois que tu m’as ramassée ? Au moins trois ! Sans parler des fois où personne n’était là pour me relever. Je suis incapable de prendre une douche par jour, alors gérer une école…

Hermione joint le geste à la parole et tire sur son t-shirt souillé. Elle paraît soudain très petite, à des lieues de l’héroïne de guerre dont la presse vante les mérites. Que diraient les lecteurs de la Gazette s’il la voyaient ? Minerva se lève, lui pose une main qui se veut rassurante sur l’épaule. 

\- Justement. Viens au château, il y aura du monde pour te surveiller, des choses à faire pour te motiver. Hermione… Tu es intelligente, je sais que tu es consciente de ton état. Laisse Poudlard t’aider à reprendre des forces.

Des larmes montent aux yeux des deux femmes. La plus vieille se détourne pour se donner une contenance puis ajoute :

\- Je m’en vais. Douche toi, mange un peu, discute-en avec qui tu veux. Je repasserai vendredi pour connaître ta réponse.

Les pas de Minerva faiblissent, puis s’évanouissent dans un chuintement de poudre de Cheminette. Hébétée, Hermione sait au fond d’elle que la directrice vient de lui offrir une porte de sortie. Un moyen de sortir de ce cercle vicieux fait de pizzas froides et de gueules de bois à répétition. Un vent de motivation renaît. D’un bond, Hermione se lève, envoie valser haut crasseux et pantalon douteux et enjambe le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ouvre le robinet d’un coup et se glisse dessous sans attendre que l’eau chauffe. Le jet froid la fait frissonner violemment mais lui éclaircit les idées. Travailler à Poudlard, pourquoi pas ? Ce n’est pas comme si on l’attendait ailleurs. Ses parents sont en Australie, ne savent plus qu’elle existe. Harry et Ron ne sortent plus de l’ancienne maison des Black. Ginny passe son temps entre sa famille brisée et son petit ami rongé par les souvenirs de guerre. Neville, Luna, Cho, tous les autres ont trop peur d’elle pour la recontacter. Tous veulent avancer dans leur vie et oublier les mois de terreur, de sang et de mort. 

Hermione sort de la douche, enfile un peignoir et commence ses préparatifs. A grands coups de sortilèges ménagers et avec un peu d’huile de coude, son petit appartement est rangé. Le linge sèche dans la salle de bain, les poubelles sont pleines et prêtes à être sorties. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme se rend compte des effets sur son corps causés par les récents excès. Ses muscles ont fondu, ses joues se sont creusées et elle est obligée de retourner son placard à la recherche d’une ceinture. 

« Qu’est ce que je suis devenue ? » Hermione ne reconnaît plus le visage que le miroir lui renvoie. Il faut qu’elle parle à Ron et Harry, pour leur dire qu’elle s’en va. Et puis, il doit sûrement rester des cartons dans la chambre du deuxième... L’esprit tournant de nouveau à plein régime, elle enfile une veste, attrape ses clés et sort de chez elle pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. 

Elle ne s’en est pas rendue compte, mais entre la visite de Minerva et sa frénésie ménagère, la journée s’est écoulée. Dehors, le crépuscule rosit les rues. Il fait encore bon, les passants profitent de la douceur de juin. Depuis combien de temps n’est-elle pas sortie juste pour le plaisir ? Une vague de honte atteint Hermione : elle ne s’en souvient pas. Cinq minutes de marche font apparaître les arbres du Square Grimmaurd. Deux gamins se poursuivent en trottinette sous les réprimandes amusées de leur mère. Hermione les regarde passer avec un pincement au cœur. Enfance, moments d’innocence... La liste des choses que la guerre a emporté ne s’arrête pas. Chassant les mauvaises pensées, la sorcière sort sa baguette et la tapote délicatement contre les briques. Le numéro 12 apparaît, ainsi que des bribes de musique et des éclats de rire. 

Hermione pousse la lourde porte de bois et entre dans la maison. Harry et Ron y ont emménagé juste après l’interminable série d’enterrements. Dans un effort pour se changer les idées, ils ont entrepris de rénover la vieille bâtisse. Sans succès. Chaque recoin poussiéreux leur faisait penser à l’Ordre, à Fred, Lupin, Sirius et tous ces « morts pour la liberté », comme le clame le nouveau monument du Ministère. « Hermioooooone, t’es là ! Hé Harry, elle est là ! Viens boire un coup avec nous ! » Ron, hilare, traverse le salon en titubant pour rejoindre Hermione. La pièce est dans un état désastreux. Hermione fronce les sourcils devant l’état de ses comparses. 

\- Vous buvez déjà ? Il est à peine 21h !

Harry est avachi dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, cigarette dans une main et flacon de potion dans l’autre. Pas le premier, à en juger par les fioles vides éparpillées sur le sol collant. 

\- Ca va ‘Mione, on est à l’apéro ! Viens goûter ça, nouvelle trouvaille de Dingus, tu bois et pouf ! Tout s’envole !

Son ricanement est interrompu par une douloureuse quinte de toux. Hermione slalome entre les bouteilles vides et les mégots pour venir se mettre à genoux à ses côtés. Minerva ramasse Hermione, Hermione ramasse Harry, qui ne ramasse personne. Tel est le cycle de leur nouvelle vie. 

\- C’est bon, je gère.

Harry ne gère rien du tout. Sa respiration est sifflante, ses yeux rouges, son teint gris. Il est rasé et porte des vêtements propres, preuve que Ginny est passée dans la journée. Ron vient poser une main lourde sur l’épaule d’Hermione, autant affectueusement que parce qu’il ne tient plus debout. 

\- ‘Mione. J’te condamne à trois shots. T’as du r’tard, t’es pas v’nue depuis trooooop longtemps ! Et pis plus tard, s’tu vois c’que j’veux dire, on pourra…

Un tortillement de sourcil évocateur complète la phrase. Hermione attrape une bière et se pose sur l’appui de fenêtre. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Difficile de leur reprocher leur comportement quand elle-même a participé plus que de raison à ces bacchanales. Mais la proposition de Minerva lui fait voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Le salon est miteux, le papier peint à fleurs, jauni par la nicotine. Le sol n’a pas été lavé depuis Merlin sait quand. Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchent toute la maison. Deux cadavres vivants l’habitent : Harry et Ron. Ce dernier apprécie de moins en moins le mutisme de leur amie.

\- Reste pas là à rien dire ! On dirait toi quand t’étais gamine, là, à nous juger d’loin.

\- Je ne vous juge pas, Ron.

Hermione choisit ses mots avec précaution, pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle colère. Elle se passe une main sur le visage, et ajoute :

\- Je m’en vais. Je sais pas comment vous le dire, mais juste, je me casse. Minerva m’a proposé un poste à Poudlard. Je deviens dingue à rien faire chez moi, et ça vaut pas mieux ici, je sais plus quoi faire…  
Les larmes, traîtresses, accourent dès les premiers mots de sa tirade. Harry pâlit, comme si c’était possible d’avoir l’air encore plus maladif, cheveux noirs striés de gris contre peau d’albâtre. Ron s’est tu, ses petits yeux brillants se plissent, signe annonciateur de l’orage à venir. 

\- Comment ça tu pars ? Tu t’crois mieux qu’nous, c’est ça ?

Des plaques rouges naissent sur le visage poupin de Ron. Si Hermione a perdu du poids, lui s’est empâté avec l’alcool. Hermione regarde ses chaussures, ne dit plus rien. Là où il y a un an encore, elle aurait essayé de le raisonner, elle a désormais abandonné la partie. Elle sait que ça ne sert plus à rien. Les alcooliques n’entendent pas raison.

\- Tu nous laisses, c’est ça ? C’est pour me punir d’être parti hein ? J’le savais, tu t’en es jamais r’mise ! T’en a rien à foutre de nous, tu nous aimes pas, tu veux juste qu’on crève ! Ben ma vieille, prépare toi ! Nous on est des héros, on mourra ensemble ! Toi t’seras seule, sans tes parents qu’t’as Oublietté toute seule, sans tes potes, parce que t’en as jamais eu !

Le monologue se termine dans une pluie de postillons. Hermione pleure toujours, mais silencieusement. Les gros sanglots sont réservés à sa solitude. Ron respire fort, maintenant complètement cramoisi. Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur le parquet humide, à côté d’Harry. 

\- R’garde, r’garde c’que tu lui fait ! Ça va Harry, j’suis là moi, j’pars plus moi.

Le reste se perd dans ses marmonnements d’ivrogne. Hermione amorce un geste vers ses amis, mais renonce. Harry est roulé en boule dans le fauteuil, se balance d’avant en arrière en délirant : « Non pas la forêt, maman aide moi, Sirius à l’aide... ». La jeune sorcière repose sa bière même pas ouverte et quitte cette maison fantôme. Dans la rue, les larmes redoublent d’intensité. 

Même les vivants sont désormais « morts pour la liberté ».


	3. Poudlard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione arrive à Pouldard, mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Comme d'habitude !

Et juste comme ça, Hermione était partie. Ses possessions rassemblées dans une valise à grand coups de Reducto, Pattenrond dans une cage de transport et vogue la galère. Après le fiasco de Square Grimmaurd, la jeune femme avait sciemment choisi de ne plus penser qu’à son départ. Son appartement avait été récuré, rangé, prêt pour un éventuel retour.

« Hermione, ma chérie, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! » La voix chaleureuse de Rosmerta tire Hermione du flou causé par le Transplanage. Plus assez d’entraînement, sa tête tourne et sa vision est trouble. « Oh là, t’as pas l’air bien ! Assieds-toi, rien ne presse, je vais prévenir Minerva ». La plantureuse sorcière abandonne Hermione, qui s’assoit précautionneusement sur une chaise. Le pub de Rosmerta s’est agrandi, elle gère désormais un hôtel dans les étages supérieurs et une pièce réservée sert d’aire de Transplanage. Petit à petit, la vision de la jeune sorcière redevient nette. Pattenrond miaule en continu, frustré de ne pouvoir sortir.

\- Ça va mon grand, on est bientôt arrivé, tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir les pattes et chasser des grosses souris !

\- C’est vrai que c’est pas ce qu’il manque, elle ont fait des nids partout.

Hermione sursaute violemment : elle n’a pas entendu le nouvel arrivant. Son regard passe des solides bottines de cuir au jean tâché, survole une chemise bleu nuit et s’arrête sur un visage fin, constellé de tâches de rousseurs, encadré par de longs cheveux roux. Georges Weasley lui adresse un sourire forcé. 

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Minnie m’envoie te chercher, elle était inquiète pour tes bagages. Visiblement c’est pas un problème.

Hermione secoue la tête, ses longues boucles brunes fouettent son visage.

\- Mais qu’est ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais au Terrier, ou au magasin, ou… Ou je sais pas, mais certainement pas ici !

Sa voix part dans les aigus. Pourquoi George est à Pré-au-Lard ? Hermione n’en a aucune idée, mais la surprise la prend de court. Poudlard devait être un nouveau départ, loin des souvenirs de la guerre ! Croiser un Weasley dès son arrivée ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Elle se jette sur ses ongles déjà rongés jusqu’au sang, attaque les cuticules. George ne semble pas être conscient du trouble qu’il provoque. D’un autre côté, il ne semble pas être conscient du tout. Personne ne l’a vu rire, ou même sourire sincèrement depuis la mort de Fred. George hausse les épaules, insensible au monologue intérieur d’Hermione.

\- Besoin d’aide avec les réparations. Tout est loin d’être rénové, j’ai accepté de m’y coller cet été. On y va ? Désolé, mais j’ai pas toute la journée.

Encore ce sourire forcé, à peine un plissement des commissures. La marche vers le château se fait dans un silence glacial. L’accueil de Minerva n’est pas plus chaleureux. Les élèves sont partis il y a 15 jours, mais une montagne de travail pèse toujours sur les épaules de la directrice. George guide Hermione vers ses appartements, un studio dans les cachots. Génial. Aucune lumière naturelle, une forte odeur de mortier et le picotement désagréable du trop plein de magie.

\- Voilà, c’est là. C’est… l’endroit où habitait Rogue.

Un ange passe. Décidemment, rien ne sera facile ici. Les souvenirs assaillent Hermione, mais elle repousse la vision de l’homme ensanglanté dans un coin de sa tête. La jeune femme se raccroche à la première chose qui lui traverse l’esprit :

\- C’est parfait, merci. Tu… Tu veux passer ce soir ? Je vais m’installer, mais pourquoi pas prendre un verre ? Je crois qu’on est les seuls de moins de 60 ans ici, enfin à part les fantômes.

Un ange passe. George la regarde d’un air surpris. Hermione est tout aussi surprise. Mais qu’est ce qui lui a pris ? Se distraire oui, mais pas en traînant avec une énième âme en peine ! Et parler des fantômes ! Après tant de morts ! La réponse est sans appel.

\- Non. Tu as peut être la tête à ça, à force de traîner avec Ron et Harry, mais pas moi. J’ai du travail, et toi aussi bientôt. Minnie compte sur toi, ne la laisse pas tomber.

Son visage s’est assombri, accentuant la ressemblance avec les colères alcoolisées de son plus jeune frère. Hermione est muette de honte, le rouge gagne ses joues. Elle s’en veut.

\- Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça ! On se voit demain ?

\- Je ne crois pas, je retape la tour des Serdaigle demain. Ils ont dormi dans la salle sur demande toute l’année dernière, on leur doit bien ça.

La mâchoire de George est crispée, faisant ressortir les lignes de son visage. Il semblerait qu’il n’ai pas juste maigri, mais surtout pris du muscle à force de travail à Poudlard. La reconstruction du domaine a beau être basée sur la magie, il aurait été illusoire de croire qu’il ne fallait pas se salir directement les mains. Celles du jeune homme sont pleines de cals, remarque Hermione. Après un au revoir de rigueur, elle claque la porte et se laisse glisser par terre. Elle ne pleure pas, trop sonnée. L’afflux de souvenirs est pire que prévu. Et il va falloir qu’elle trouve une autre stratégie d’évitement, parce que proposer des verres, même sans arrière-pensées, ne servirait qu’à la renvoyer dans la spirale dont elle essaye si désespérément de sortir. 

Hermione laisse sortir Pattenrond et explore son appartement. Le tour est vite fait : une pièce principale avec une kitchenette, une cheminée, un fauteuil à haut dossier ayant vu des jours meilleurs, un bureau sombre avec chaise assortie. Dans la chambre, un lit double et une commode bancale accentuent le dénuement de la pièce. La salle de bain a été refaite récemment : douche, lavabo, toilettes, point. Les murs sont blancs, le parquet vernis de frais. Impersonnel à souhait.  
La jeune sorcière se retrousse les manches, sort sa baguette et entreprend de s’installer dans sa nouvelle maison. Et surtout de chasser George Weasley de ses pensées.


	4. Lac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione croule sous le travail. Les mauvais rêves plombent ses nuits. George Weasley commence à hanter ses journées.

Hermione approche la baguette de sa tempe. Le léger tremblement de sa main trahit sa nervosité. Elle tire. Un filet argenté flotte un instant, puis elle le dépose dans une fiole. Son soupir de soulagement exprime toute la tension accumulée. Patterond la rejoint sous les couvertures, intrigué par l’heure inhabituelle. « Je t’ai réveillé mon gros ? Pardon, je voulais pas. Un cauchemar, encore. Mais cette fois ci je vais pouvoir me rendormir. » 

***

La jeune sorcière est revenue à Poudlard depuis plus de trois semaines. Ses journées sont dévorées par une montagne de paperasse ; ses nuits avalées par les mauvais rêves. Souvent, elle pique du nez à l’heure du déjeuner, sous le regard mi-réprobateur, mi-inquiet de la directrice. En montant l’escalier en colimaçon qui mène au bureau de sa mentor, Hermione ne rêve que du moment où elle pourra somnoler entre deux rayonnages.

\- Minerva ! J’ai fini de préparer les formulaires d’inscription, tu n’as plus qu’à signer et on pourra les envoyer.

La vieille dame relève la tête de la masse de parchemin dont elle s’occupe. Le vieux bureau marqueté croule sous les dossiers. Un encrier flotte près de sa tête, un tas de cendres par terre témoigne du sort de la correspondance traitée. Minerva indique d’un mouvement de plume le seul siège libre de la pièce. 

\- Merci, commence Minerva, mais nous sommes loin d’avoir fini.

D’un coup de baguette, elle attire à elle une liste de choses à faire qui doit bien atteindre le demi-mètre. Hermione se retient de grincer des dents. C’est son travail, elle est payée pour, ça l’occupe, pas moyen de se défiler. La culpabilité, insidieuse, pointe le bout de son nez au moindre signe d’agacement. La vieille sorcière n’a rien remarqué, et continue en remontant ses lunettes du bout du doigt.

\- Les rénovations avancent bien, je crois. Je ne suis pas allée voir depuis ton arrivée, j’en ai bien peur ! C’est George Weasley qui gère l’équipe de bénévoles, il m’a envoyé un mémo hier.

Hermione se tend à l’annonce du nom. Elle n’a pas oublié leur échange rempli de malaise. Minerva farfouille dans la masse de papiers, retrouve le-dit mémo et enchaîne sans perdre de temps.

\- Ah oui, c’est ça. Il voulait me voir pour convenir d’un planning pour la suite. Certaines parties du château sont trop endommagées, il nous faut des spécialistes. Ah et appeler le Bureau des Aurors, ils ont retrouvé des sorts latents de la guerre dans plusieurs salles. Bref, comme tu peux le constater je n’ai pas le temps de m’en occuper. Va voir George et son équipe, liste ce dont ils ont besoin et fais le nécessaire. Merci, je n’avais rien d’autre à voir avec toi.

La directrice se replonge dans son travail sans ajouter un mot. Hermione tourne les talons, après un marmonnement qui voulait autant dire « Merci » que « Mais ça va jamais s’arrêter ! ». Pas étonnant que Minerva ressemble à un Inferi avec autant de travail ! La sieste va devoir attendre.

Hermione remonte les couloirs d’un pas vif, sa sacoche battant son épaule. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur Georges ! Si seulement elle avait la Carte du Maraudeur, ce serait une autre histoire. En attendant, elle galope de couloir en jardin pour le retrouver, lui ou un de ses imbéciles de bénévoles. Sa patience, déjà mince, diminue à chaque pas. Le temps qu’Hermione atteigne le bord du lac, elle est déjà furieuse. La musique et les rires qu’elle entend ne la calment pas, loin de là. Elle ne se rend compte de son intrusion qu’au moment où il est trop tard. 

« Oups ! » Angelina enlève sa main du torse nu de George avec un gloussement. Elle-même ne porte plus qu’un short et un soutien-gorge qui ne dévoile plus qu’il ne cache. George est en caleçon, trempé des pieds à la tête. Hermione déglutit violemment. 

\- L’intimité, Granger, ça te parle ?

Son air courroucé n’enlève rien à la perfection de son corps. Il est mince, mais définitivement musclé. Les muscles de ses hanches forment un V qui plonge sous l’élastique du sous-vêtement. Angelina se sèche les cheveux en minaudant, sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller. Hermione frôle l’apoplexie. Il y a près d’un an qu’elle a couché avec quelqu’un. Un coup d’un soir ivre, avec Ron. Et il avait pleuré à la fin. 

Devant les silhouettes de mannequin du couple, la chaleur de ses joues gagne son bas-ventre. Mais pas au point d’en oublier sa répartie, ou sa mission.

\- Vous êtes dans un lieu public, que je sache. Est-ce possible d’obtenir une minute de ton précieux temps « Weasley » ? Loin de moi l’idée de vouloir t’empêcher de repeupler le monde sorcier mais Minerva m’envoie parler rénovations. Rapidement, si possible.

Angelina éclate de rire. Elle est somptueuse, c’est indiscutable. Le soleil se reflète sur sa peau mate, si parfaite. Pas un poil sur les jambes ou sur les aisselles. Pas un bouton. Hermione ne se préoccupe plus de ce genre de choses depuis longtemps, mais dans son éternel jean délavé et T-shirt trop grand, elle se sent ridicule. Le manque de sommeil a posé ses valises sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux gras sont maintenus en une tresse plus pratique que jolie. 

\- Hermione, apprends à te détendre ! On a juste piqué une tête, c’est tout. Il n’y a rien de mal à ça, que je sache. Tu devrais venir boire un verre avec nous ce soir d’ailleurs, il y aura tout le monde !

Hermione est outrée tant par sa beauté que par sa gentillesse. Une jalousie pas si irrationnelle s’empare d’elle alors que George esquisse un de ses rares sourires devant la pique d’Angelina.

\- Non merci. J’ai du travail, moi, qui ne peut pas attendre. George, envoie moi un message avec tes disponibilités, ce soir de préférence. J’ai pas que ça à faire.

La jeune sorcière s’enfuit en courant presque, poursuivie par le rire cristallin d’Angelina Johnson. 

***  
« Et là, avec la même tête que McGo, si si, je te jure Katie, avec le même petit air pincé, elle est partie plus vite qu’un Niffleur qui a vu un Gallion ! » L’histoire est accueillie par les hurlements de rire de toute l’équipe de rénovation bénévole de Poudlard. Angelina a déjà raconté l’histoire au moins trois fois, au grand déplaisir de George Weasley. Il aimerait bien garder un tant soit peu de vie privée. Et surtout, ne pas avoir à affronter le « petit air pincé » d’Hermione, qu’il ne connaît que trop bien. 

Repoussant sa chaise, il évite les buveurs pour aller demander une plume et un morceau de parchemin à Rosmerta. Autant s’en occuper immédiatement.


	5. Remords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva part en vacances. Ginny est furieuse. Hermione perd pied.
> 
> TW : Mention de dépression, d’alcoolisme, de maladie mentale et de mutilation (ouais c’est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux)

Debout devant le portail, Hermione regarde Minerva faire quelques pas, puis Transplaner. Pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, la directrice s’est octroyée deux semaines de vacances dans son Écosse natale. Hermione est désormais seule aux commandes de Poudlard. Le gros du travail administratif a été achevé la semaine passée : la comptabilité est faite, les listes de fourniture établies, les professeurs trouvés, leurs contrats signés.  
La joyeuse équipe de bénévoles a été renvoyée chez elle après une fête mémorable, qui a vu beaucoup trop de jeunes gens ivres massacrer des chansons populaires. Hermione était venue prendre un verre, mais n’était pas restée longtemps. Tout le monde flirtait avec tout le monde dans l’étouffante atmosphère d’août. Tout le monde sauf Hermione, restée sagement sur sa chaise et ignorée par le reste de la tribu. Dégoûtée, elle avait fini par partir, sobre et les larmes aux yeux.  
Ce souvenir désagréable avait fini dans une fiole, encore une, dans cette boîte en bois qui débordait déjà.

***

\- Hermione !

Ginny Weasley agite le bras depuis une table près du bar. Hermione la serre dans ses bras avec plaisir. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se rend compte qu’elle ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois où elles se sont vues. Mais le message alarmiste reçu la veille avait changé la donne et imposé une rencontre.

\- Je suis contente de te voir ! s’exclame Hermione, ton message m’a vraiment fait peur. Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Ginny lance un rapide sort de silence en balayant la salle du regard. Les Trois Balais sont quasiment déserts pendant l’été, mais les informations échangées doivent rester secrètes. 

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas pris de nouvelles de Harry et Ron ?

Hermione se braque immédiatement face au ton accusateur de la rouquine. 

\- Écoute, j’ai eu beaucoup de travail, l’administratif c’est un enfer et je…

\- Peu importe. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, je viens juste te mettre au courant. 

Hermione regarde de plus près son amie. Son visage est fermé, ses bras croisés. Très bien, ce ne sera donc pas une visite de courtoisie. Ginny soupire, elle sait qu’elle est trop incisive, mais rien n’est simple. Hermione se ronge l’ongle du pouce, attendant les remontrances.

\- Je sais que tu es passée Square Grimmaurd avant de venir à Poudlard. Ron était furieux, Harry a fait une crise...

\- Rien de neuf. Je sais tout ça, je suis partie après que Ron m’ait reproché de les abandonner, comme d’habitude ! Ils avaient bu, Harry avait forcé sur les potions, il s’est mis à délirer au moment où je partais.

\- Et tu n’as rien fait ? T’es pas restée ? Hermione, il faisait une crise, enfin !

\- Je sais ! Je sais qu’il faisait une crise, mais c’est de Harry dont on parle, il fait trois crises par jour depuis qu’il a tué l’autre connard ! Tu crois quoi, que je sais pas tout ça ? Mais j’y peux rien, Ginny, j’y peux foutrement rien et c’est pas à moi de gérer !

Hermione s’est mise à crier. Merlin merci, la bulle de silence tient. Le barman leur jette des regards interrogateurs. Il a reconnu Hermione, évidemment. Un Ordre de Merlin, première classe s’il vous plaît, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. Mais ça n’évite pas les remontrances stériles des amis de longue date. 

\- Tu aurais pu appeler les Médicomages, ou moi, ou…

Hermione a un rire sans joie. Ginny serre les mains autour de sa choppe de Bièraubeurre. L’escalade continue.

\- Mais Ginny arrête, tu sais aussi bien que moi que plus personne ne se déplace pour eux ! Alors oui au début les Médico étaient ravis d’aller ramasser l’Élu, mais quand il te vomit dessus entre deux flash-back de ses potes en train de crever, là ça rigole plus ! Personne ne veut voir Ron, personne ne veut voir Harry, personne ne veut me voir. Tout le monde veut oublier, avancer, se marier et faire plein de bébés. Même toi !

La mâchoire de Ginny se serre. Décidément, tous les Weasley se ressemblent quand il sont en colère.

\- T’en fais pas Hermione, j’ai bien compris que t’en avais plus rien à foutre. T’as eu ton quart d’heure de gloire, ton tas de Gallions pour services rendu à la nation, un poste à Poudlard. Ce que Harry, ton pote, mon mec a traversé, ça te touche plus, hein. Que lui et Ron s’enivrent à mort, ça t’a bien plu au début, non ? Mais toi aussi, quand ils ont commencé à te vomir dessus, t’as abandonné. Facile hein, de se laisser couler ? Confortable ? T’inquiète pas ma belle, il y aura plus personne pour te faire de l’ombre maintenant. Parce que figure toi qu’après ton annonce d’il y a deux mois, là, Harry est parti à Sainte Mangouste.

Ça, Hermione ne l’avait pas vu venir. Sa bouche s’entrouvre sous le choc.

\- Eh oui, ça fait drôle hein ? Il a fait une crise tellement grosse que Ron a voulu l’emmener à l’hôpital. En Transplanant. Évidemment, ils se sont désartibulés tous les deux, vu leur état. Maman a forcé Ron a faire une cure de désintoxication. J’ai forcé Harry à y aller aussi. Aucun des deux ne se souvenait de ce qui avait provoqué la crise. Jusqu’à hier. Harry s’est souvenu, il m’a tout dit. C’est de ta faute. J’espère que t’es fière de toi. De t’en être mieux sortie qu’eux.

Hermione pleure. Le barman a paniqué et est sorti dès les premières larmes, de rage, de Ginny. Sans rien dire, Hermione remonte sa manche et retourne son bras. Les cicatrices ont pâli, mais le « Sang-de-bourbe » gravé par Bellatrix est toujours visible. Ginny sait qu’elle est allée trop loin, mais elle en veut tellement à Hermione ! Pour ne pas avoir assuré son rôle, pour ne pas l’aider. Hermione ne dit rien, laisse sa peau mutilée parler pour elle. Elle voudrait dire qu’elle est désolée, mais elle l’a déjà dit mille fois. Hermione n’en peut plus de la pression, de l’injonction d’un pays entier à ce qu’elle s’occupe des héros de guerre. Elle aussi est blessée, plus profondément qu’elle ne le laisse voir. Ce n’est pas à elle de réparer des jeunes adultes aussi brisés qu’elle par une guerre injuste. Seulement, les blessures physiques attirent plus de pitié que les dommages psychiques. Hermione est heureuse, quelque part, de savoir que ses meilleurs amis reçoivent les soins dont ils ont besoin. Mais elle est amère, devant le triste constat, qu’une fois de plus, c’est elle qui est laissée derrière.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune sorcière a arrêté de pleurer. Elle erre dans les jardins, joues rouges et ongles rongés jusqu’au sang. Sa sacoche pend mollement sur son épaule. Après sa diatribe finale, Ginny est partie, toujours en rage. Le barman est revenu avec Madame Rosmerta, autant inquiète qu'avide de ragots. Hermione avait pris le large sans demander son reste, en jetant la monnaie sur le comptoir.  
Sans s’en rendre compte, elle est arrivée au bord du lac, là où il y a moins d’un mois elle avait surpris George et Angelina en train de flirter. Les larmes recommencent à affluer. Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas avoir droit, elle aussi, à un peu de bonheur ? Machinalement, elle fouille dans son sac à la recherche d’un récipient quelconque. Elle pose sa baguette sur la tempe, essaye de stabiliser sa respiration chaotique… 

« Hermione, arrête. » George, sorti de nulle part, lui saisit doucement le poignet. Il se tient en face de la jeune femme éplorée et semble sincèrement inquiet. Le rideau de ses cheveux lui cache une partie du visage. C’en est trop pour Hermione. Bien trop pour une petite sorcière d’à peine vingt ans, qui n’aspire qu’à un peu de paix, de vraie paix. Elle laisse tomber sa baguette, puis elle-même sur l’herbe calcinée par le soleil. George accompagne le mouvement pour ne pas qu’elle se fasse mal. Sans rien dire, il l’attire contre lui. Hermione s’accroche à sa chemise comme à une bouée et pleure, pleure, sans plus pouvoir s’arrêter.


	6. Confidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George trouve Hermione en miettes près du lac. Une conversation douloureuse s'ensuit. 
> 
> TW : mention de suicide.

Hermione et George restent longtemps près du lac. Pendant près d’une heure, il serre contre son torse la boule de larme qu’est devenue Hermione. Elle se laisse aller, pour la première fois. Les remontrances de Ginny ont fait ressurgir bien plus que prévu. Petit à petit, la jeune sorcière se calme. 

\- Pardon. Je suis désolée. Vraiment, je suis… Je sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris.

\- Ça, c’est un mensonge.

George regarde le ciel se teinter d’un camaïeu de feu. Ses bras se sont détendus autour d’Hermione, qui elle, s’est raidie face à l’accusation. Mais elle n’a plus la force de s’énerver, cette journée a été bien trop éprouvante. George enchaîne :

\- Je sais que tu as vu Ginny, elle me l’a dit par hibou. Elle était salement remontée ! Un peu trop, je pense.

Son coup d’oeil vers la jeune femme échevelée, rouge d’avoir tant pleuré, en dit long. D’une voix lasse, Hermione riposte :

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Que je me prépare ? Histoire que je ne finisse pas dans cet état ?

Elle se dégage d’un coup d’épaule et regarde George droit dans les yeux. Il détourne son regard du soleil couchant pour le planter droit dans celui d’Hermione. 

\- J’ai essayé, mais…

Hermione le coupe.

\- Mais quoi ? Trop occupé a léviter des briques ? A boire comme un trou avec les autres ? A rouler des pelles à Angelina peut-être ? A moins que tu n’aies tout prévu, pour jouer l’homme de la situation après ?

Sa verve habituelle n’est pas là, mais le ton n’en est pas moins mordant. Étonnamment, George rougit. 

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me voir, c’est tout ! Quand on était au lac avec Angie tu m’as parlé comme si j’étais un troisième année surpris à animer les armures. J’ai eu l’impression d’avoir fait un voyage dans le temps.

Assise en tailleur, Hermione arrache pensivement des brins d’herbe. George se passe la main dans les cheveux, de plus en plus gêné.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me rends compte que j’ai merdé. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que tu allais mal à ce point. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais en train d’enlever tes souvenirs, c’est ça ? Et moi qui pensais que tu étais la plus stable du trio…

Hermione a un rire sans joie. 

\- Stable ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon qualificatif. J’ai essayé pourtant. De reprendre les études de mon côté, d’être là pour Harry, Ron, tout le monde. Mais ça n’a pas marché. Je… J’ai pas réussi. Ginny m’en veut et je comprends. En apparence, je suis celle qui a le moins perdu dans cette guerre, celle qui avait le plus de chances de me reconstruire. Sauf que j’y arrive pas. J’ai l’impression d’avoir quelque chose de cassé à l’intérieur de moi, quelque chose que je ne peux pas réparer.

George met un moment avant de répondre. Il choisit soigneusement ses mots, parce qu’il ne comprend que trop bien la position d’Hermione. 

\- Ginny et Ron ont du mal à se débrouiller avec leurs sentiments. Ils sont sanguins et irréfléchis, ils expriment leurs émotions de manière très brute. C’est absolument fantastique en période de guerre où les coups d’éclat sont ce qu’il faut pour garder le moral. C’est horrible après, parce qu’ils continuent d’en vouloir à la Terre entière.

\- Parce que tu n’est pas en colère, toi ?

La question d’Hermione le prend au dépourvu. 

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Enfin, plus maintenant. Au début, j’en voulais à la Terre entière. A ces engueulades d’adultes, sur qui a le sang pur, qui ne l’a pas. Ça me paraissait tellement puéril ! Mais d’un autre côté, c’était un peu un jeu aussi. Fred et moi, contre les vilains Mangemorts, en train d’organiser la résistance. Ça a cessé de l’être avec les premiers morts proches. Puis avec Rogue en directeur.

Hermione acquiesce en silence. Pour elle aussi, cette guerre était floue au début. Quelque chose de théorique, une réminiscence des livres d’histoire. L’attaque du mariage de Bill et Fleur avait changé la donne. Les premières nuits dans la peur et le froid aussi. George enchaîne, une boule dans la gorge. 

\- Depuis la bataille… Depuis Fred… Je ne ressens plus rien. C’est vide. Tout le monde me dit que c’est ça de s’endurcir, de devenir adulte. Mais rien ne va. J’ai 22 ans et qu’une envie : rejoindre mon frère. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que tu y as pensé aussi. D’ailleurs toute ma famille pense que c’est qu’une question de temps avant que je fasse le grand saut. Ils ne se rendent toujours pas compte qu’on est deux personnes séparées et qu’on peut vivre l’un sans l’autre. La preuve.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?

Le cœur d’Hermione bat un peu plus vite. La conversation est trop sérieuse à son goût, elle ne veut pas servir de psychologue a une autre personne. Ni avoir le suicide de George sur la conscience. 

\- Parce que j’ai encore l’espoir de ressentir quelque chose un jour. J’essaye. Le jour où j’aurai tout épuisé, on verra bien. Là j’ai la reconstruction de Poudlard.

\- Et Angelina.

George lui adresse un drôle de regard en coin. Il est agacé par la remarque d’Hermione. Elle ne comprend donc pas ?

\- Hermione, arrête avec Angie. T’as pas remarqué ? C’est pas moi qu’elle veut : c’est Fred. Je ne suis pas le seul à faire mon deuil, seulement elle me prend comme pis-aller. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de lui. Il est… Il est mort, mais elle a encore son sosie sous la main. Alors elle en profite et je peux pas l’en blâmer parce que je me sers tout autant d’elle.


	7. Chaleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George envoie un message.
> 
> TW : sexe explicite.

La révélation sur Angelina choque Hermione. Non, toutes les confidences de George la secouent. Elle est contente qu’il se soit confié à elle. Mais ne veut pas remplacer Angelina en tant que roue de secours émotionnelle. Même si le sexe peut offrir une diversion agréable aux multiples emmerdes qui lui tombent dessus. La jeune sorcière fait les cent pas dans sa chambre. George l’a raccompagnée jusqu’au bout du couloir avant de partir dans ses propres quartiers, le cœur un peu plus léger. Lui aussi n’avait pas parlé franchement depuis aussi longtemps. L’intimité du moment les a ébranlés.

Pattenrond regarde Hermione brasser de l’air. Elle agite sa baguette dans tous les sens, envoyant sortilège sur sortilège pour s’occuper. Les livres qui recouvrent le bureau volettent gentiment vers la bibliothèque. Parchemins et plumes s’alignent en ordre militaire sur le bureau ; coussins et couvertures se plient soigneusement. Un balai hargneux étale la poussière plus qu’il ne la rassemble. Une épingle à chignon provoque en duel une fourchette, qui l’emporte haut la main. Hermione finit par s’affaler sur le tapis en grognant : « Je perds les pédales ». Le persan se roule en boule, loin des préoccupations de sa maîtresse.

George n’en mène pas plus large. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il a raconté tout ça à Hermione ? Et si elle en parle à Angelina ? Il est bien trop dépendant de sa dose d’affection bon marché. Le sexe avec Angie n’est pas terrible, mais c’est de la chaleur humaine et il ne peut pas se permettre de faire le difficile. Il se prend la tête dans les mains, perdu. Il n’arrive même pas à se concentrer sur son travail. « Et merde, tant pis ». D’un revers de la main, George envoie valser les ingrédients à potions de son bureau. Il déniche un bout de parchemin vierge et se met à gribouiller un mot. Sans s’arrêter, pour ne pas avoir l’occasion de regretter, il l’enchante. Le papier se tord pour prendre la forme d’un avion et s’en va accomplir sa mission dans la nuit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une Hermione encore plus échevelée que d’ordinaire frappe à la porte. Le message l’a surprise, mais sans plus se poser de questions, elle est venue. George est mort de honte. Il regrette déjà cette invitation à boire un verre. Chez lui, qui plus est. Il a tenté de ranger mais aucun de ses objets n’a été très coopératif. George laisse entrer Hermione : ils sont aussi gênés l’un que l’autre. Hermione tente d’amorcer une conversation.

\- C’est… joli chez toi.

\- Merci. On boit ? Il me reste du Whisky Pur Feu. Assieds-toi où tu peux.

Hermione lève un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle s’échoue dans un canapé aux couleurs de Gryffondor, qui a connu des jours meilleurs. George remonte les manches de sa chemise et farfouille dans les placards du coin cuisine. Il reste pile deux verres, signe certain du destin. En un tournemain, l’alcool est servi. George est assis à côté d’Hermione, le plus loin que le canapé l’autorise.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as invitée ? J’espère que ce n’est pas par pitié. Il est minuit passé, on aurait pu en reparler plus tard.

George lorgne le fond de son verre, se décide dans la foulée.

\- J’avais, hem, autre chose en tête.

Hermione le regarde attentivement mais ne dit rien. « Et puis merde. » : George finit son verre cul sec et se jette à l’eau.

\- Non, ce n’est pas par pitié. J’ai vraiment aimé parler avec toi malgré le contexte et je veux qu’on se connaisse mieux. Je sais que c’est un peu direct, mais c’est l’occasion, on est tous les deux seuls et…

George s’arrête net. Hermione a elle aussi descendu son reste de whisky et s’est rapprochée. Beaucoup rapprochée. Ses yeux noisette regardent directement dans ceux de George. Toute pensée rationnelle fout le camp. Après une seconde d’hésitation, ils se jettent l’un sur l’autre. Les mains de George viennent s’emmêler dans les boucles folles d’Hermione. La jeune femme presse sa poitrine contre le torse de George. A moitié couchée sur lui, elle remue les hanches au fur et à mesure que le baiser s’intensifie.

Aucun mot n’est échangé, leurs instincts respectifs prennent le dessus. Les joues brûlantes, George passe ses mains sur les courbes d’Hermione. Il s’arrête un instant, hésite. Ne va-t-il pas trop loin, trop vite ? Hermione se redresse et enlève sa robe d’un même mouvement. George estomaqué, reste la bouche ouverte. Qu’est ce qu’elle est belle ! Une brassière bleue soutient son ample poitrine. Une culotte en coton rose laisse peu de place à l’imagination.  
Hermione s’est déshabillée sur un coup de tête, mais ne regrette rien. La vision de George allongé, appuyé sur ses coudes, la bouche ouverte devant elle la fait sourire. « Je peux me rhabiller si ça te gêne », le taquine Hermione. George reprend aussitôt ses esprits. Il déboutonne sa chemise et attire Hermione à lui. Il ravit de nouveau ses lèvres, si douces, si chaudes !

Il ne rompt le baiser que pour amener Hermione dans sa chambre. Ils ont beau être pressés, un lit est toujours mieux qu’un vieux canapé déglingué. George se débarrasse prestement de son pantalon et de son caleçon. Il récupère sa baguette abandonnée près du lit et incante la formule contraceptive habituelle. Hermione a enlevé ses sous-vêtements et l’attend sur le lit. Avec ses longs cheveux roux devant les yeux et son érection plus qu’apparente, George est la luxure incarnée. Lentement, il casse le rythme précédent. Sans quitter Hermione des yeux, il avance doucement entre ses jambes.  
Elle ne dit rien, fascinée. Seule sa respiration s’accélère, alors qu’il embrasse délicatement le côté de sa mâchoire. Il parsème d’une pluie de baisers son cou, sa clavicule, sa poitrine. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives, et caressent les cuisses d’Hermione. Lèvres qui descendent, mains qui remontent. Face à la montée du plaisir, elle gémit. George n’a qu’une envie, en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Et ne surtout pas parler, pour ne pas briser cette drôle de synergie.

Enfin, il atteint la zone où s’accumule toute la frustration d’Hermione. Changeant une nouvelle fois de rythme, il joue des doigts et de la langue pour l’amener au bord de la rupture. Hermione a un hoquet de stupeur, gémit de plus en plus fort à mesure que la cadence accélère. Il s’arrête brusquement, la laissant tremblante et au bord de l’orgasme. A son tour de lever un sourcil devant l’état de sa partenaire. Hermione l’attire à elle. Il se laisse faire, tombe sur le matelas. Elle le chevauche d’un mouvement fluide et a un petit rire : « Effectivement. Laisse moi m’occuper de toi... ». George déglutit violemment quand Hermione descend entre ses cuisses. Il ne peut pas retenir un râle quand elle le prend dans sa bouche. Il agrippe les draps, le souffle coupé. Merlin qu’elle est douée ! Ses mains le caressent partout, sa langue tourne et retourne sur le point le plus sensible, jusqu’à le rendre fou.

Au moment où elle cesse pour se replacer au dessus de lui, il doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Hermione le guide à l’intérieur d’elle et ferme les yeux de contentement. Elle les rouvre dès l’instant où il commence à remuer les hanches. Tous les deux sourient, mesurent le plaisir qu’ils sont en train de se donner. Hermione se mord les lèvres. Appuyée sur les épaules de George, elle bouge les hanches en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Elle a un petit cri, mi-joie mi-étonnement, quand il la serre contre lui pour changer de position. Maintenant au dessus, George approfondit ses mouvements. Le visage enfoui dans l’épaule d’Hermione, il ne cherche plus à contenir ses propres gémissements. Les ongles de sa partenaire lui labourent le dos, mais il n’en a cure. Il sent la main d’Hermione se glisser entre leurs deux corps, sent son plaisir augmenter. Hermione approche du point de non retour. Encore un peu, juste un peu… Elle se contracte brusquement, ivre de plaisir. La violence de son orgasme fait jouir George sur le champ.

Pantelants, ils ralentissent, puis s’arrêtent complètement. Ils se séparent sans rien dire. Des étoiles dansent dans le champ de vision d’Hermione. George pense qu’il n’arrivera plus jamais à s’arrêter de sourire. Une fois de plus, leurs regards s’accrochent et ne se lâchent plus.


	8. Larmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione se réveille dans le lit de George.

Hermione est tirée du sommeil par le claquement distinctif d’une tasse de thé qui se pose dans sa soucoupe. Il y a trop de soleil pour sa migraine naissante. La bouche pâteuse et le cheveu fou, elle consent à se lever. C’est au moment où elle pose le pied par terre qu’Hermione se rend compte de deux choses. Premièrement, elle n’est pas chez elle. Deuxièmement, elle est nue. Son cerveau tourne furieusement à travers les brumes de sa mémoire pour trouver une explication. « Bien dormi? » Hermione sursaute. La voix un brin rocailleuse de George ravive un flot de souvenirs : main calleuse sur le galbe de ses hanches, gémissements et bien d’autres choses qui lui font monter le rouge aux joues. Son partenaire d’un soir est appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte, vêtu en tout et pour tout d’un caleçon. Gênée, la jeune sorcière botte en touche : 

\- Et toi ?

\- Ma foi pas trop mal, grâce à… Enfin l’alcool, et puis… Toi, enfin nous deux je suppose…

La voix de George s’amenuise au fur et à mesure de la phrase. Lui qui était si sûr de lui il y a quelques minutes perd ses moyens face à Hermione. Même en gueule de bois, même avec une marque d’oreiller sur la joue, elle est belle. Il ne sait plus où il va, alors lui aussi esquive la question : « Tu veux du thé ? Il est encore chaud ». Hermione acquiesce sans rien dire et le suit dans le coin salon. Elle récupère en chemin ses vêtements semés dans la pièce. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? George continue de babiller sans fin mais elle ne l’écoute pas. « Bravo ma fille, tu te prends la tête avec Ginny et tu files te taper son frère, vraiment la meilleure décision que tu puisses prendre, change rien ! D’abord Ron, puis George ! Les Weasley ne sont pas des outils de thérapie par le sexe bordel ! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas contrôler tes hormones pour une fois dans ta vie ? » Hermione laisse soudainement échapper un grognement de frustration. George est coupé dans son élan :

\- Tu n’es pas d’accord avec ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Franchement George, je n’ai rien écouté. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour hier, tu as juste essayé d’être sympa, je t’ai sauté dessus. Je… Je vais y aller.

George se lève un bond. « Merlin qu’il est sexy ! » Hermione tente de le regarder droit dans les yeux et échoue lamentablement. 

\- Mais non ! Merde, Hermione, pars pas comme ça, ça fait dix minutes que j’essaye de m’excuser. Je sais que tu m’en veux mais on peut peut-être discuter, non ?

\- T’excuser ?

Hermione est perdue. De quoi essaye-t-il de s’excuser ? D’être gentil ?  
\- Oui, m’excuser. De t’avoir consolée, écoutée puis envoyé un mot pour qu’on picole. Je ne voulais pas profiter de ta détresse, j’ai merdé sur toute la ligne. Je suis désolé.

George baisse la tête et laisse ses longs cheveux roux recouvrir son visage. Il s’en veut à mort. 

\- Mais c’est moi qui t’ai embrassé… Enfin George c’est ridicule ! Si quelqu’un doit présenter ses excuses ici, c’est moi ! Tu n’es pas ma bouée de sauvetage, je ne peux pas résoudre mes problèmes par le sexe. Je t’ai utilisée et j’en suis navrée. Maintenant je vais rentrer dans mes appartements, dormir et oublier tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Je t’en saurai gré de faire de même.

Son ton sec agace soudainement George. Cette fille lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs ! Avec un complexe du sauveur pareil, pas étonnant qu’elle soit amie avec Harry ! Il recommence à tourner en rond dans la pièce, ses mains s’agitant de plus en plus pour accentuer ses paroles. 

\- Stop ! Stop ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de croire que tout est de ta faute ! J’ai couché avec toi parce que j’en avais envie et je ne le regrette pas. Excuse le ton, mais tu baises sacrément bien. Ce que je regrette, c’est les conditions dans lesquelles c’est arrivé. Tu avais bu et je…

Hermione le coupe, toujours rouge, mais de colère cette fois-ci. Elle s’est rassise sur le canapé du vice et a croisé les bras dans sa fameuse imitation de Minerva. 

\- Oh la ferme, hein ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. La voilà ta conclusion : on est tous les deux des imbéciles, mais des imbéciles consentants. Sauf que « baiser sacrément bien » n’a jamais rien résolu. Il faut ouvrir les yeux : on ne se remettra jamais de la guerre. Jamais. Tu y a laissé une oreille et un frère ; moi un bras intact et tout espoir d’une vie normale.

Soufflé, George s’est arrêté de gesticuler à la mention de Fred. La brusquerie d’Hermione ne sert qu’à l’énerver, à le faire fuir, pour qu’elle ait une raison supplémentaire de se flageller. Il le sait pour l’avoir fait plus d’une fois.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On assume notre statut de dommages collatéraux, on essaye même pas de recoller les morceaux et on jette tout dans une Pensine ? C’est vrai que ça a l’air d’avoir bien fonctionné pour toi.

Au tour d’Hermione de tressaillir face à ses propres contradictions. Rien ne va. La migraine lui martèle les tempes, le chagrin lui enserre le cœur. Deux individus pas très solides mentalement qui essayent de se soutenir, quelle scène pitoyable ! Elle sait que rappeler à George tout ce qu’il a perdu n’est pas malin, ni même décent. Mais Hermione a fini d’être gentille, de s’occuper de tout le monde, de jouer les mamans. Elle compte bien envoyer la bienséance se faire foutre. 

\- Merde, d’accord ? Voilà : merde. Je ne prendrai pas de critiques de la part de quelqu’un qui ne vaut pas mieux que moi. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. On a baisé, c’était bien, point. Tu peux retourner galocher Angelina, et moi, balancer toute ma putain de vie dans des flacons si je veux. Je ne suis pas là pour ménager tes sentiments.

George s’est assit. Face à Hermione, il ne se reconnaît que trop bien. Des années à jouer un rôle, celui de bouffon pour lui, de bonne copine première de la classe pour elle. Les germes du désespoir étaient déjà là, latents. La guerre n’a été qu’un terrain fertile. Inutile de l’expliquer à Hermione, elle ne l’écoutera pas. Il n’est pas psychomage de toute façon. Juste un coup d’un soir, juste une connaissance de plus en plus lointaine. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, hésite puis enchaîne :

\- Très bien. Tu voulais partir, je ne te retiens pas. Tu ne veux pas me ménager ? J’en ai pas envie non plus. C’est pas mon rôle. Débrouille-toi, mais fais le bien, d’accord ? Tu… Tu mérites d’être heureuse. Par quel moyen, j’en ai foutrement aucune idée. Mais on va arrêter les frais : hier soir, c’était une fois. Pas deux. Je n’en supporterais pas plus.

Hermione, pleure, encore. George continue de parler alors qu’elle se dirige vers la porte. 

\- Tiens bon Hermione. Un jour ça arrêtera de faire mal. Pour nous deux. 

Elle claque la porte sur le dernier mot, laissant George a moitié nu dans son salon. George espère avoir raison ; Hermione sait qu’il ment.

FIN


End file.
